


Girl Meets "Just" Friends

by IntellectualAmbassador



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntellectualAmbassador/pseuds/IntellectualAmbassador
Summary: Girl Meets Just Friends: After Lucas’s standing up for Maya, the two question whether they’re “just friends” or not. Riley comforts Farkle after him and Smackle break up and realises new feelings. Zay takes Smackle to Coney island after finding out she’s never been there before, and they share an unexpected romantic moment.Idea by dancerdramatic13 on Tumblr - Peep their Tumblr here: https://dancerdramatic13.tumblr.com/





	Girl Meets "Just" Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Girl Meets Just Friends: After Lucas’s standing up for Maya, the two question whether they’re “just friends” or not. Riley comforts Farkle after him and Smackle break up and realises new feelings. Zay takes Smackle to Coney island after finding out she’s never been there before, and they share an unexpected romantic moment.

**Girl Meets "Just" Friends**

It was an ordinary day, or at least that’s what they thought when they came to school. The ‘Clique Six’ as they’re infamously known at Abigail Adams would all congregate around the foyer and catch up before their classes. Lucas and Zay would head to gym, Farkle and Smackle would go to chemistry, and Maya and Riley would tackle art.

Nothing super fascinating.

But, today was a different day.

Instead of their usual routine, Lucas is getting into it with another senior. This time, however, the topic isn’t their unfamiliarity with high school, but a certain spunky blonde.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, Jack! How could you even think for a second that saying that about anyone, let alone Maya would be okay?” Lucas roared. The students in the hallway froze at the conviction and anger that laced his voice.

“Listen Friar, this has nothing to do with you. It’s between me and short stuff over here.” The senior deflected, pointing in the direction of a very frustrated looking Maya Hart.

“Well now, you’re going to have to deal with me. Maya… Maya doesn’t deserve this. She’s strong, kind, funny, and super down-to-earth. You’d know that if you and your goons actually talked to her instead of trying to harass her!” Lucas challenged.

Stepping towards Lucas with the intention of starting a fight, Lucas knew that things could get pretty heated. But, after what Maya had told them earlier, he had no choice. He always promised himself that he would protect his friends, even if it meant getting in some fights.

However, right before they could start swinging, Mr. Matthews swoops in and breaks the two up.

“Alright, shows over! Everyone get to class. You two, break it up or I’ll see you after class for detention.” Mr. Matthews barked.

Flaring his nostrils, Jack takes off towards the football field while Lucas takes a deep breath and silently thanks Mr. Matthews for intervening. Giving him a look of understanding, Mr. Matthews heads into his class to start his first lesson of the day, leaving Lucas to ponder his thoughts on the events that _could_ have unfolded.

Sighing deeply, Lucas starts to head in the direction of the gym only to be stopped by a grateful looking Maya.

“I was just doing my due diligence, ma’am.” Lucas jokes, adding in a bow for dramatic effect. But, Maya isn’t looking as amused as she is worried.

“Lucas. You didn’t have to do that! I could have protected myself. Why… Why are you always putting yourself in these situations? I-I…”

“Maya, listen. I wasn’t going to let these guys disrespect you. I know things have been weird between us for a while, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you. I’ve always cared about you and this was just another opportunity for me to show you that.”

“I know that” Maya said softly.

Stepping dangerously close to Maya, Lucas gently interlocks his fingers with Maya’s and gives her a look that is reminiscent of the one he gave her on New Years’. If one thing was for sure, Maya and Lucas knew that their relationship wasn’t completely platonic.

But… was it ever?

The rest of the day was very uneventful, fortunately. The gang would usually head to Topanga’s to work on their homework and talk about the events of their day, but with everything that happened earlier, Lucas decided to head home early. Maya insisted that she walk him home because she didn’t want him to ‘get in a fight with the ticket vendor at the subway.’

Not even bothering to argue or challenge Maya, Lucas agreed and they took off together. Zay and Smackle had snuck off for the day to Coney Island, which just left Riley and Farkle. Usually conversation between the two would flow so easily, but ever since Farkle and Smackle had broken up last week, he had been in somewhat of a daze.

Although, if Riley was being honest, Farkle had been acting totally different for a while. Under her bubbly and positive demeanor is a woman who is dangerously observant. The moment Farkle started pulling away from the group, Riley had noticed. She knew he was going through something serious, but she wasn’t sure what it was.

To be honest, Riley hasn’t really been that great of a friend. But, that was all about to change.

“Hey Farkle… do you wanna come over? I feel like we should talk. It’s been a while and I miss you.”

“Ye-Yeah. That’d be great, Riley.” And with that, Farkle and Riley headed directly over to Riley. Noticing Farkle’s mood shift slightly, Riley was hoping that she could give Farkle the support he needed.

Isn’t that what _friends_ are for?

Sliding into Riley’s apartment, they mumbled a few quick ‘hello’ to Auggie and Mrs. Matthews before going into Riley’s room where they could have a bit more privacy. Making themselves comfortable by the Bay Window, Riley looked at Farkle expectantly. It’s been so long since the two of them were alone, but this time felt different. But, maybe that’s because Farkle was different. He had definitely ‘glo’d up’ and he shed any nerdiness that he once had and replaced it with a more introspective, hipster vibe.

“I-I don’t really know where to begin, Riley. But, things have been weird since Smackle and I broke up” Farkle began, breaking Riley out of her thoughts.

“Oh? How so?”

“Well, ever since the day we found out that you were leaving… and then ended up not leaving… things were different between us. It just felt like we couldn’t connect anymore. We were different, and I guess that was supposed to mean something, but it just…”

Pausing for a moment… Farkle thought back to all the moments he and Smackle shared. All the things he had learned while being with her, and the different ways they challenged each other and they grew… there was only one thing that Farkle could do.

He cried.

Not very aggressive, passionate tears, but soft and mournful ones. Swooping in instantly, Riley put her arm around Farkle and they just stayed there. Holding on. Never wavering. Riley just wanted to be there for Farkle in the way that she knew he needed.

It was a strange thing though.

Riley knew that this was just Farkle, and she wanted to be there for him in every way that she could. But she had to wonder…

‘ _Is it weird that I also want to be his lover?’_

Sneaking Smackle away from school was the equivalent of pulling teeth… with chopsticks. But Smackle hadn’t met Isaiah Earl Babineaux. At least when he’s determined. Zay may put on the façade of being a care free joker, but when he cares about someone and something… its game over.

Which is why they find themselves in Coney Island, wandering around the amusement park. Playing games, enjoying rides, chattering aimlessly, it almost surprises the Texan native how much fun he’s having with Smackle.

“Isaiah. When I said I had never been to Coney Island, I didn’t think you’d take me there during school hours. You are very lucky that I am six months ahead of my school work, or else there would be a serious point of contention here.”

“You’re welcome, Izzy. Hey, follow me. I wanna show you something.”

Following Zay, Isadora had a hard time trying to understand the feelings that were bubbling up. She could only equate them to feelings of comfort. They were different than the feelings she felt with Farkle. Not better or worse…

Just different.

Walking to a secluded part of Coney Island, Zay had brought them to a bench which was on slightly elevated ground, giving them a different vantage point of the beach.

Taken aback by the view, Isadora was surprised that for as long as she had lived in New York, she never knew that such a view like this existed in the urban metropolis.

“Isaiah! This place is… beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here.” Smackle, still somewhat awkward with human touch settled for a professional handshake, but Isaiah being Isaiah wouldn’t accept that. Gently he pushed her hand by her side and wrapped his arms around her. Usually, Smackle would freeze up instantly any time another person would try and hug her – however this time was different.

She wasn’t sure what is was about Zay that made her feel comfortable, but he did. So, she relaxed into the hug, and slowly, but firmly wrapped her arms around him.

Almost as if they had a telepathic connection, they both pulled back slightly at the same time which allowed them to meet eye-to-eye while still holding one another.

“Isaiah. Thank you for bringing me here.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Smackle.”

Unable to hold his eye contact, Smackle looks down while trying to stop her cheeks from getting too red.

_‘This will most certainly be an interesting year.’_

\- I.A.


End file.
